


Dirty Diana

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, The Voodoo Zombies of the Snake Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She's been lonely, a thing of evil</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Ever since the meek inherited the earth</i>
</p><p>- The Indelicates -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Diana

People used to fear and worship her.

She's been slumbering for so long, but somewhere in a deep dark tunnel she finally opens her eyes.

She will have her revenge.

 

Trapped and angry, she slowly reaches over with her probing mind.

He's just a little man with a little job, so easily impressed.

She makes him dream of her.

 

She hates them, puny humans who dared to imprison her in stone.

They will bow down to her, all of them.

She will rule over them all.

 

It's her minion who brings about her downfall.

Idiot, she will show him.

She's been waiting for so long.

 

It's so unacceptable that her fate must rest upon something as trivial as a piece of stone icon.

She's a gooddess, a thing of cold blood and evil.

She won't give in without a fight.

 

Humans are so pathetic when they're screaming for their life.

And yet, in the end all she can do is watch as her victory is taken away from her grasp.

She's powerless as her limbs turn once more into stone.


End file.
